


Well, This is Awkward

by MidnightThoughts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Scott, Fluff maybe?, I'm kinda awful at tagging, M/M, Parties, Swearing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightThoughts/pseuds/MidnightThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutual drunk friend called BOTH of us to pick them up from a party well this is awkward AU.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Scott gets drunk and calls both Stiles AND Derek to come pick him up from the party. And this would be fine, really, except Stiles and Derek have never met each other before.  This isn't exactly the best first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got this prompt from here http://moonlitthoughts.tumblr.com/post/112288110874/consider-the-following.
> 
> In this fic, Stiles and Derek have heard of each other from Scott before, they've just never actually met or seen each other.

“Stiiiillllesss.” Scott’s voice slurred over the phone. “Buddy. How’r you?”

  
“Hey man.” Stiles mumbled, dragging his hand over his face as he sat up in his seat and looked around. He had fallen asleep at his desk while he had been working on his chem homework. He twisted in his seat to look at his clock, squinting his eyes at the little red numbers across his room. 2:35. He groaned and rolled his neck, trying to get the cricks out of it.

  
“What’s up Scotty?”

  
“I love you man.” Scott replied on the other end, giggling softly to himself. “You are just like the best friend you know? I mean it’s…it’s …uh late I think, and you still answered the phone.”

  
“Are you drunk?” Stiles asked, finally waking up enough to hear how much Scott was slurring.

  
“Yep!” Scott replied happily. “I went to that party with Allison.” He said. “I need you to come get me.”

  
“Where’s Allison?” Stiles asked confused, already dragging himself up and trying to find the pair of jeans he was wearing earlier.

  
“Lydia took her and left like an hour ago.” Scott said and Stiles could practically hear his pout.

  
“Why didn’t you go with them?” He asked, stumbling into his shoes and throwing on his hoodie.

  
“Lydia said that I had to find my own ride. She didn’t want me puking in her car.” Scott replied.

  
Stiles frowned at that.

  
“Allison just left without you?”

  
“No, she told me that they’d take me home, but I was cool with staying for a bit. It’s a pretty good party, ya know?” He said.

  
“Yeah, I bet.” Stiles said with an eye roll.

  
“But I wanna go home now.” Scott said.

  
“Alright buddy, I’m coming to get you. Don’t leave with any strangers okay?” Stiles told him, half joking and half serious.

  
“Okay. See you soon Stiles!” Scott practically shouted into the phone. Stiles jerked his head back and shook his head at his friend’s antics.

  
He grabbed his keys from where they were on his desk and went downstairs. He found a piece of paper and scrawled a quick note to his dad about where he went in case he woke up in the middle of the night and found him missing, before placing on the kitchen table and leaving.

  
~ ~ ~

  
“STILES! You came!” Scott yelled, pouncing on Stiles and almost knocking them both to the ground. Stiles steadied them hastily.

  
“Yeah, of course.” Stiles told him, holding onto his friend’s elbow as he swayed where he was standing. “I can’t believe Allison left you in this condition.”

  
“I think I’m in love with her Stiles.” Scott said, a dreamy look coming over his face as he heard her name.

  
“I know.” Stiles said with another eye roll. “Let’s get you home so you can sleep off what I’m sure is going to be an impressive hangover.”

  
“Okay.” Scott said, nodding agreeably. Stiles tightened his grip on his arm and began leading him to the front door, trying to weave through the drunken crowd with difficulty.

  
“HEY!” A voice rang out through the crowd. Stiles glanced around, but didn’t really pay it any attention. It was almost three in the morning at a party where most people were drunk, there was bound to be people yelling. Then his arm that was supporting Scott was being wrenched away and he was being shoved.

“Get your hands off of him!” The voice said. Stiles staggered to the side before whirling around to see just who the hell did that. His eyes laid on the most attractive man he had ever seen. He also happened to be the angriest asshole he had ever seen, but the scowly look worked unfairly well for the stranger. Still he had randomly attacked Stiles for no reason, and Stiles was too tired to deal with any bullshit at the moment.

“What the hell is your problem man?” Stiles asked, crossing his arms to glare at him.

“My problem?” The man asked, his eyebrows drawing further down, a feat that genuinely shocked Stiles. “You’re my problem! He’s _drunk_.” He practically growled, gestured to Scott who was standing off to the side, watching the confrontation with a soft smile on his face, as if he didn’t see the fact that a random, leather clad, angry stranger hadn’t just come in and attacked Stiles for no reason.

“Yeah, I know.” Stiles said, his voice projecting the ‘Duh’ clearly. “That’s why I’m taking him home.”  The man’s face transformed from angry to livid in half a second and Stiles almost took a step back away from the man, unsure of what he was going to do.

“You need to leave before I call the cops on you.” He said, turning to grab Scott’s arm and drag him away, and uh no way was that going to happen.

“Uh, I don’t think so.” Stiles said, jumping forward and intercepting the man before he could reach Scott. He turned, ready to grab Scott and just _run_ for it, but the man spun him by the shoulder and oh hey, that was a wall that he was being slammed into.

“Oh my god! What is your _deal?_ ” Stiles shouted at him, trying to pry the guys hands away from where they were bunched up by his collar and this was his favorite hoodie, he was so totally gonna ruin it with this whole hulk smash thing that he was doing.

“I told you not to touch him!” The guy growled at him, and Stiles was really over this whole thing now. What was this dude’s problem and why was a stranger getting all creepy overprotective of his friend? He started debating whether or not he was going to have to call his dad. Yeah, being the one to have the Sheriff bust the underage party wasn’t going to be winning him any favors in the whole social setting, but at the same time, he figured that the situation warranted it. Scott apparently had some overly attached stalker and he was not gonna just let that slide by.

“Hey, guys, why-why’re you fighting?” Scott broke in, apparently having just realized the situation that was happening.

“Scott you should probably call my dad and tell him to come here cuz this creep totally needs to be arrested.”

“What? Why would I call your dad on Derek?” Scott asked, confusion clouding his face, and he honest to god cocked his head to the side and Stiles wished he could take a picture to put on his phone and taunt Scott with over his absolute puppy face, but he was still pinned against the wall by Mr. tall, dark, and terrifying.

“You _know_ him?” Stiles asked, gesturing wildly at the guy and saw that the guy also looked confused.

“Yeah, that’s Derek.” Scott said. “I called him to come get me.” As if that made any sense.

Stiles groaned, throwing his head back against the wall and rubbing at his eyes.

“Scott, why would you call him when I was coming to get you?” He asked his friend, turning his head to the side to see Scott just shrugging. He sighed, sagging against the wall. Scott was never allowed to get this drunk ever again.

“Hey, scowly face.” Stiles said, turning to Derek again. “Mind letting me go now?” He asked.

Derek looked down in surprise, as if he had forgotten that he had a person held tightly against a wall, and seriously how often did he do that that it became natural to just hold someone there?, and let Stiles go. Stiles straightened out his clothes, huffing when he saw that his hoodie was indeed stretched out.

“You owe me a new hoodie.” Stiles mumbled before looking Derek in the eyes again. His truly beautiful eyes. He couldn’t even peg what color they were. Hazel didn’t really do them justice. He shook himself out of his mental rant when he saw the guy’s brow crease further in confusion.

“I’m Stiles.” He introduced, holding out his hand for a handshake. “Best friend of that idiot over there. Also called here to bring his drunk ass home.”

Derek’s brow immediately smoothed in recognition and he took Stiles hand to shake, opening his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Scott.

“I think I’m gonna puke!” He cried, before darting off and down the hall of the house. Stiles rolled his eyes, pulling his hand back.

“I better make sure he’s found an actual bathroom and not a closet or vase or something.” He told Derek, who nodded and followed Stiles down the hallway that Scott had disappeared into. Stiles followed the sound of retching and poked his head into the room that was thankfully a bathroom and wrinkled his nose before leaning against the wall outside of the room, turning to Derek.

“You don’t wanna go in there. Not a pretty sight.” He told him, and Derek nodded, settling against the opposite wall, mimicking Stiles position, arms crossed.

“Well, this is awkward.” Stiles said, breaking the silence. Derek’s lips quirked up at the sides, as if he were fighting a smile.

“Yeah, um.” He coughed. “Sorry about all of that.” He said, tipping his head in the direction of the main room.

“Don’t worry about it.” Stiles said, trying to wave off his apology.

“I just…I didn’t realize who you were. I thought you were some stranger trying to take advantage of him in his condition.” Derek continued and yeah, that seemed pretty legit.

“Dude, really it’s fine. In all honesty, I thought you were some creepy stalker that was like obsessed with Scott or something.” Stiles said with a laugh. “So I think we’re even. And I’m actually glad that you would totally beat the shit outta someone if they tried to pull something like that with Scott."

Derek nodded awkwardly, not sure what to say to that. Stiles turned to the bathroom, poking his head back in.

“Scott? You doing okay in there buddy?” He called, and only got a groan that sorta sounded like no in response.

Stiles turned around and saw Derek’s eyes snap up, back to his face. Stiles raised his eyebrows at him, and Derek’s face flushed. It was the most adorable thing Stiles had ever seen.

“I think we should give him another minute or so.” Stiles said, cringing as the retching started up again. “Yeah, definitely give him another few minutes. I don’t want him puking in my jeep.” He said, letting his eyes wander over Derek’s body, feeling confident after catching Derek checking out his ass.

“So, are you going to take him home then?” Derek asked him, clearing his throat nervously.

“Yeah, I’m fine to deal with him. I’m sorry he made you come to pick him up. He’s told me where you and Isaac live before and I know that’s a bit of a drive.”

“It wasn’t a problem. I’d rather drive for a bit and have him get home safe, rather than get a call that he was in a crash.”

“Same here.” Stiles said, grimacing at the thought.

“Stiilees.” Scott groaned out.

“Yeah.” Stiles replied, turning and going into the bathroom. He wrinkled his nose and flushed the toilet.

“I wan’ go home.” Scott moaned, his face pressed against the side of the toilet.

“Okay, let’s get you up then.” Stiles said, pulling Scott to his feet and suddenly Derek was there next to him in the small space, helping him hold Scott up and begin to walk him out of the bathroom and Stiles could feel his body heat, and his arm brushing against his own and he could feel his face flushing from the close contact.

Together they got Scott out of the house and buckled into Stiles’ jeep, a stolen trash bag clutched in his hands in case he got sick on the way back to his house.  
Stiles shut the door and turned back to Derek.

“Can I see your phone for a sec?” Stiles asked him, and Derek pulled his phone out and handed it over hesitantly. Stiles grinned, pulling up the contacts and adding his name in under ‘Stiles :)’ and sent himself a text message.

“So that we can check in with each other next time we’re called to be the designated driver.” Stiles said, pressing the phone back into Derek’s hand. “Or if you wanna take me to get dinner or something.” He finished with a wink, and chuckled when he saw Derek’s ears turn bright red, watching the flush travel down his neck.

“Call me sometime, Derek!” He said before skipping around the front of his car and climbing in. He saw Derek slowly walk over to his own car that was parked nearby. Stiles pulled away, and drove Scott home.

He let them into the house with the key that he had on his key ring and helped Scott into bed. He put a glass of water on his nightstand and placed the trashcan from the bathroom next to Scott’s bed in case he had to puke in the middle of the night. He drove back to his house, mind still reeling and wondering if maybe he had misread the situation.

He looked in the mirror and let out a cry of despair when he saw that he had a major case of bedhead, not caring what he had looked like when he was just going to pick Scott up. He most definitely misread the situation. Derek was too hot to be interested in Stiles. And Stiles had made a complete fool out of himself.

He pulled into his driveway and parked, and then hit his head against the steering wheel, wishing he could go back in time and stop himself from acting like an idiot. He would have to make Scott swear that he’d never have to see Derek again, and though Scott would laugh at him, he would do what Stiles asked. Because he was a good friend like that and Stiles was his best friend. And because Stiles had too much material to blackmail him with.

He let out another groan and finally went back inside and upstairs to his room. He stripped off his jeans and hoodie and fell back into bed. He dragged his jeans closer to him and pulled his phone out of his pocket to charge it, when he saw the text notification waiting for him.  It was an unknown number and his stomach flipped as he read the short message.

‘Dinner, 7 pm Sunday?’

Stiles couldn’t help the wide grin that broke out over his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a few quick things.  
> First I'm adding a cursing tag. I can't really remember putting a whole lot of curse words in Stiles' POV but there are a decent amount in this chapter.
> 
> Second, IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!!! in the beginning of this chapter Derek mistakes Stiles for a sexual predator. He thinks that Stiles is going to take advantage of Scott being drunk and have sex with him. That's not the case in this fic though, Stiles is just trying to take Scott home, but Derek definitely assumes that that's what's going on. I don't know what I would tag that as, but i wanted to warn for it anyways. If anyone wants me to put a specific tag for that up, please message me and I will be happy to do so. :)
> 
> Third: I edited the first chapter to put the italics in. I didn't realize that I had lost them when I first put it up and it annoyed me, so I fixed that.
> 
> So without further ado, please enjoy the fic! :)

Derek groaned, hand reaching out to paw angrily at his night stand, knocking his alarm clock to the ground and shoving his lamp until it was perched precariously on the edge until he managed to grab hold of his shrilly ringing phone. He answered the call, eyes still shut and face still pressed into his pillow.

"What." He snapped, trying to burrow deeper into the bed as his eardrum was assaulted with loud music and voices yelling in the background.

"Derek!" Scott's chipper, too damn chipper, voice said.

"Scott." He growled. "Why are you calling me at..." He pulled his phone away from his face to squint at the time. "Jesus, do you know what time it is?"

"Late." Scott said confidently. "I'm drunk." He told him matter of factly.

"Good for you." Derek replied flatly. "I'm sleeping. I have a morning class tomorrow."

"Dereeeek." Scott whined and Derek sighed rolling over onto his back, giving up any pretense of being able to just slip back into sleep. "Do you need something Scott?" Derek asked him. "Or do you just want to regale me with stories of your illicit inebriation?" He asked sarcastically.

"My, my what?" Scott asked.

"Did you need something?" Derek repeated.

"Oh yeah!" Scott said, perking up. "A ride!"

Derek sat up now, more alert.

"You need me to come pick you up?" Derek asked him.

"Yeah!" Scott said, still chipper.

“Are you with anyone at the party?" Derek asked, getting out of bed so he could start getting dressed.

"I was, but, oh my god Derek this song!" Scott yelled into the phone and Derek pulled it away from his ear with a grimace. He glared at his phone for a minute, held out in front of him, where he could hear Scott, and the rest of the party it seemed, screaming along to whatever was playing.

"Scott!" He finally yelled, having enough of the tone deaf wails that he could still hear clear as day.

"Huh? What?" Scott asked, and Derek blew out a breath of frustration.

"Focus for 5 seconds." He said. "Are you with anyone?" He asked.

"No. Allison and Lydia went home." Scott told him. "Allison looked so pretty tonight Derek." Scott said dreamily into the phone. "She always looks pretty. Once I saw her when she was in sweatpants and she said she hadn't brushed her hair but she looked like an angel."

"Yeah, I know, she's your perfect girl." Derek said with an eye roll. "Where are you?"

"I'm at Stacy’s house." Scott replied.

"Okay, and where is Stacy’s house?" Derek asked.

Scott gave him complicated but surprisingly coherent directions to where the house was, to which Derek was relieved.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." Derek told him.

"Thanks Derek!" Scott said. "You're like, a really nice guy."

“Yeah, sure." Derek mumbled. "See you in a bit." He told him before hanging up.

He slung on his leather jacket and grabbed his keys from the table near the doorway. He walked to Isaac’s room and stuck his head in. Isaac was awake and sitting on his bed, his headphones plugged into his laptop and Derek scoffed at his sleeping habits, before gesturing to him to pause whatever he was listening to.

“What’s up?” He asked, pulling his headphones out of his ears.

“Scott’s drunk at some random party. He needs a ride so I’m gonna go pick him up. You okay here?” He asked.  Isaac snorted but nodded all the same.

“Drunk Scott. Have fun with that.” He told him with an evil smirk.

“Oh shut up.” Derek sniped good naturedly, grabbing a pillow that was lying on the floor of the teens messy room and chucking it at his face.

Isaac caught the pillow before it could hit him and laughed.

“Be safe, man.” He told him seriously.

“I will.” Derek said, leaving with a smile.

~ ~ ~

Derek pulled up outside the house that Scott had directed him, knowing that he had the right place since the street was crammed with cars. He quickly found a place to park, and walked into the house. It was so loud and crowded; Derek wasn’t sure how he was going to find Scott amidst all the other drunken teens.

He walked through the house, scanning the crowd and was about to pull out his phone to just call Scott and have him walk outside and meet him or something, when two people making their way through the crowd caught his eye. He almost turned away again, before doing a double take and realizing that was _Scott_ leaning heavily on some strangers shoulder as said stranger was leading him towards the entrance of the house. Like _hell_ was this guy going to take him anywhere when he was this drunk.

And Derek knew for a fact that Scott was straight and currently dating and ‘in unending love with’ Allison Argent. If Scott was sober, there’d be no way he’d be letting this guy lead him home with him. His blood was boiling just watching the casual way that the guy placed his hands on his friend, uncaring of personal boundaries and Scott was just _letting_ him do it, because he was too drunk to put up a fight. Derek snapped.

“HEY!” He shouted marching over to the two. He saw the stranger glance around and then seem to shrug him off. He quickly closed the distance between them and ripped the teen’s arm off of his friend, shoving him away from him. He tried to turn to Scott to check if he was alright, but then the guy had spun back around, getting back into their space instead of slinking off like Derek had expected him to.

“What the hell is your problem man?” The brunette asked him with a glare, crossing his arms angrily.

“My problem?” Derek asked incredulously. “You’re my problem! He’s _drunk.”_ He said, gesturing unnecessarily to Scott, who was so drunk he was just smiling dazedly at the two of them. As if he hadn’t been about to go home with a complete stranger.

“Yeah, I know.” The stranger said slowly, as if speaking to a dumb child. “That’s why I’m taking him home.”

Fury burst forth from Derek at the man’s blatant admission of his intentions. He _knows_ Scott is too drunk to consent to anything, and is intentionally using it to his advantage. Derek clenched his fists, feeling his nails bite into his palms and ground his teeth together, willing himself not to beat the ever loving shit out the guy right here and now. He knew that he would get saddled with assault charges and that this guy would walk away, because he hadn’t done anything, not yet. He saw the guy’s face flit from angry to nervous at the look on Derek’s face. Good.

“You need to leave before I call the cops on you.” He bit out, turning back to Scott, just wanting to get him away from here and home already. And then call the cops on that party, because clearly nothing good was happening here tonight.

“Uh, I don’t think so.” The guy said brushing past Derek and grabbing at Scott _again_ and Derek saw red. He grabbed the stranger and slammed him up against the wall nearest to them, fisting his hands in the hoodie and holding him there, trying very hard not to drag him back and slam him against the wall again.

“Oh my god! What is your _deal?”_ The teen yelled at him, trying to free himself from the hold.

“I told you not to touch him!” Derek ground out, not understanding how it was so hard for this guy to understand the concept of leaving someone the hell alone when they’re wasted.

“Hey, guys, why-why’re you fighting?” Scott asked suddenly, seeming to finally understand that something was not right with the situation. Derek resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the boy and instead was ready to tell Scott that he needed to go to Derek’s car to wait, and call the cops on the way to deal with this creep. The stranger beat him to it though.

“Scott you should probably call my dad and tell him to come here cuz this creep totally needs to be arrested.”

Derek’s mouth almost fell open in shock. Really? _He_ was the creep? The friend that was trying his damnedest to get his drunk friend home safely and keep him out of the hands of people looking to take advantage of others? And…And wait…why would Scott know who this guy’s dad was?

“What? Why would I call your dad on Derek?” Scott asked him, tilting his head to the side in confusion like the actual puppy that he was. And now that Scott was talking, he seemed a lot more familiar with the stranger than Derek had first assumed.

“You _know_ him?” The guy exclaimed at Scott, gesturing wildly at Derek.

“Yeah, that’s Derek.” Scott said simply. “I called him to come get me.” Derek looked in confusion between Scott and the guy in front of him as the teen groaned and threw his head against the wall, practically sagging in his grip. He brought his hand up and rubbed at his eyes, looking extremely put upon, and Derek was really fucking confused.

“Scott, why would you call him when I was coming to get you?” The teen asked him, flopping his head to the side to stare at his friend. Derek snapped his head to the side to stare at Scott who was just shrugging with that same puppy grin on his face. What? Scott had called this guy to pick him up too?

“Hey, scowly face.” The teen was speaking again and Derek focused on him again. Scowly face? What was that even supposed to mean? “Mind letting me go now?” He asked.

Derek looked down at his hands that were still gripped in his shirt, having frozen as this whole confusing mess, _which still hadn’t been explained to him,_ was going on. But apparently the stranger he had pressed against the wall understood the situation now, as all the tension that had been in his body had now left him and he was just staring at Derek expectantly and oh yeah, he needed to let him go.

He set the guy down, from where he had been holding him up and removed his hands and taking a step back and shoving his hands in his jean pockets. He watched as the teen straighten his clothes with a huff, mumbling “You owe me a new hoodie.” before meeting Derek’s confused gaze once again. And now that Derek wasn’t furious and worried about protecting his friend from a predator he noticed just how gorgeous the guy’s eyes were. The whiskey coloring of them stood out prettily despite the deep circles under his eyes and Derek assumed that he had been asleep as well when Scott called him.

“I’m Stiles.” The guy introduced himself, breaking Derek out of his little trance, holding his hand out for Derek to shake. “Best friend of that idiot over there. Also called here to bring his drunk ass home.” He said, pointing a thumb at their shared friend.

Derek felt a huge rush of shame and embarrassment because he had just slammed Scott’s best friend against a wall, having assumed he was a sexual predator. Oh god. He knew who Stiles was. He had heard plenty of stories from both Scott and Isaac when they came over to the loft to hang out. He had never actually met the boy, but from what he gathered, he was a pretty decent guy. A little crazy, a lot hyperactive, but decent all the same. He had actually been looking forward to meeting the guy. He seemed pretty interesting from what he had been told and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been intrigued. And he had just _slammed him against the wall._ Derek took Stiles’ hand to shake it and properly introduce himself, wanting to sink into a hole, but before he could say anything Scott broke in.

“I think I’m gonna puke!” He cried, before darting off and down the hall of the house. The guy, _Stiles_ Derek reminded himself, rolled his eyes and took his hand back, and Derek ridiculously found himself missing the warmth of it in his own.

“I better make sure he’s found an actual bathroom and not a closet or vase or something.” He told Derek, and he nodded and followed Stiles who was weaving expertly through the crowd, following his friend’s path. By the time Derek had reached him again, Stiles had his head stuck in the doorway of one of the rooms. Derek found himself glancing at Stiles body and made himself tear his eyes away from him before he turned back around. He had just attacked the poor guy minutes ago, and now he was checking him out. The guy was going to think he was insane and demand that Scott keep Derek away from him.

“You don’t wanna go in there. Not a pretty sight.” Stiles said, cutting into Derek’s thoughts once again, and Derek was finding it a little alarming how often he got lost in thought around Stiles. _About_ Stiles. God, if Laura could see him now she would be mocking him mercilessly. He watched as Stiles leaned against the wall, his body unintentionally on display and Derek swallowed heavily, leaning against the wall opposite Stiles to put some space between them and hopefully get his brain functioning properly again.

“Well, this is awkward.” Stiles said, breaking the silence. Derek pressed his lips together to avoid laughing way harder than the situation called for. Because Stiles had just cut through the awkwardness of the situation so easily.

“Yeah, um.” Derek started, coughing awkwardly. “Sorry about all of that.” He said, tipping his head in the direction of the main room.

“Don’t worry about it.” Stiles said, waving his arm wildly as if he could bat his words out of the air.

“I just…I didn’t realize who you were.” Derek continued, and took a moment to freak out because he couldn’t make himself stop talking. “I thought you were some stranger trying to take advantage of him in his condition.”

“Dude, really it’s fine. In all honesty, I thought you were some creepy stalker that was like obsessed with Scott or something.” Stiles said with a laugh, dragging his hand through his hair, and holy god his _hair._ The words ‘sex hair’ didn’t even do it justice. It was so perfectly messy, and all Derek wanted to do was bury his hands in it and press Stiles against the wall again, much gentler this time, and with the option of it turning into something good. Really good. “So I think we’re even.” Stiles was saying. “And I’m actually glad that you would totally beat the shit outta someone if they tried to pull something like that with Scott.”

Derek nodded awkwardly, not sure what to say to that, because he really wished that he hadn’t been so quick to anger tonight. Because maybe then he’d have had a chance with the gorgeous man standing in front of him. Stiles turned to the bathroom again, poking his head back in. Derek’s eyes immediately drifted down to Stiles’ perfect ass, which was sticking out enticingly at him as he twisted to talk to his friend.

“Scott? You doing okay in there buddy?” He called, and Derek vaguely heard him groaning back at him.

Stiles turned around and Derek quickly averted his eyes, praying that he hadn’t noticed him checking him out, but then he was raising his eyebrows and Derek felt mortified. He could feel his face heating up now. God dammit. Stiles blessedly didn’t say anything about it.

“I think we should give him another minute or so.” Stiles said, cringing as the retching started up again. Derek wrinkled his nose, not envying the boy in the bathroom in the slightest. “Yeah, definitely give him another few minutes. I don’t want him puking in my jeep.” He finished and Derek saw as he dragged his eyes up and down his form. Derek would be forever grateful that he made it a point to work out every morning. And then what Stiles said finally filtered in.

“So, are you going to take him home then?” He asked him, clearing his throat nervously. If Stiles was gonna take Scott home should he leave now? Was that Stiles way of asking him to leave and get away from him? And should he be offering to take Scott home anyways? Maybe Stiles wanted to get out of here and go back to sleep. It was the least Derek could do after the shit he pulled tonight.

“Yeah, I’m fine to deal with him.” Stiles said, “I’m sorry he made you come to pick him up. He’s told me where you and Isaac live before and I know that’s a bit of a drive.”

“It wasn’t a problem.” Derek said immediately, because it really wasn’t. “I’d rather drive for a bit and have him get home safe, rather than get a call that he was in a crash.”

“Same here.” Stiles said with a grimace.

“Stiilees.” Derek heard the pathetic sounding voice call from the bathroom.

“Yeah.” Stiles replied, turning immediately and walking to his friend’s side. Derek followed him and saw Stiles flushing the toilet, crouching down next to his friend to see his face.

“I wan’ go home.” Scott moaned, his face pressed against the side of the toilet.

“Okay, let’s get you up then.” Stiles said, pulling Scott to his feet and Derek moved to his other side to help him support the sick boy. Together they began walking him out of the house, Derek having them pause for a brief moment while he stole into the kitchen and swiped a trash bag, just in case Scott puked again on the way home. He stuck it in his back pocket and wrapped his arm around Scott’s shoulders once again and they continued on their way until they were next to a sky blue jeep. He waited, taking most of Scott’s weight as Stiles did a little jig in an attempt to fish his keys out of his pocket. They finally got the slightly green looking boy strapped into the passenger’s seat with the trash bag clutched in his hands like a life line. Stiles shut the door and turned back to Derek.

“Can I see your phone for a sec?” Stiles asked him abruptly and Derek pulled his phone out and handed it over hesitantly, unsure of why he wanted it. He knew why he wanted Stiles to take his phone, but he wasn’t gonna kid himself. He knew that as far as first impressions went, this was hardly a great one.

Stiles grinned at him, and he felt the urge to smile back, despite the slight feeling of dread he felt as Stiles fingers flew over his keyboard. After a quick moment, he handed the phone back.

“So that we can check in with each other next time we’re called to be the designated driver.” Stiles said, pressing the phone back into Derek’s hand. Derek looked down at his phone and saw that Stiles had put his number into his contacts list. “Or if you wanna take me to get dinner or something.” He finished, _winking,_ and Derek knew that his face had to look like a tomato right now.

“Call me sometime Derek!” Stiles said and then skipped over to the driver’s side of his car and climbed in. Derek felt a little dazed, but forced himself to begin walking to his car all the same, determined not to make an even bigger fool of himself than he already had. But even so Stiles gave him his number. He told him to call him. He had basically asked him to take him out to dinner. Derek watched the Jeep pulling out of his rear view mirror, a wide grin spreading across his face.

Derek pulled up his texts messages and stared at the screen that was already pulled up from Stiles sending a text to himself in order to get Derek’s number as well. Finally, after a few minutes of considering his options, he decided to send a short and simple message. Hoping against all hope that he didn’t screw this up.

‘Dinner, 7 pm Sunday?’

He locked his phone and drove home, his eyes straying to the dark screen the whole ride home. He let himself into his loft, and after checking back in with Isaac, nervously got ready for bed, glaring at his phone as if he could force it to light up with a message.

Finally, he laid himself down and turned out the lights, reminding himself that it was late, and Stiles still had a drunk Scott to deal with and just because he hadn’t texted back immediately, didn’t mean he wasn’t interested. He had just managed to calm himself down a half hour later, he hadn’t really, his phone beeped, lighting the room up with its soft glow and Derek snatched it from the bedside table.

‘I would love to.’

Derek grinned again and typed out a quick ‘Can’t wait.’ before turning off his alarm for the morning and rolling over in bed. There was no way he was going to wake up for his morning class tomorrow, but missing one day was worth it in his opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! You can find me on Tumblr at MoonlitThoughts. Come say hi!!
> 
> Also, this is the final chapter for this fic, but I am planning a series that I'm going to begin in the next few days (Possibly even tomorrow) where I'm going to be writing a bunch of little one shots from prompts I found on Tumblr. So if you liked my writing, you might wanna check that out in the next few days. 
> 
> P.S. I should probably say, don't skip your classes guys. It's a very bad idea. Derek is being very bad here. Bad Derek!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic! I'm considering doing another part that looks at this from Derek's POV if anyone seems interested in it. Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm MoonlitThoughts on tumblr :)


End file.
